Haiden the Mink
Information Name : Haiden (拝殿·ザ·ヘッジホッグ) Species : Hedgehog Age : 13 Weapons : Legendary Sword(Main Weapon) and Dual Energy Blades Transformations : Super, Ultimate, Dark, Hyper, and Legendary (Best form) Family : (Mother and father are unknown.) Sarah(Younger Sister) Theme Song : Lostprophets - Bring 'Em Down Likes: Rock Music, Pokemon, Peace. Dislikes: Evil, Mustard, Tomatoes, Spiders, Darkness. Allignment : Hero Behavior : Brave and Kind-Hearted Friends and Enemies 'FRIENDS' Draven the Three-Tailed Fox (Best Friend) Rose the Hedgehog Caleb the Hedgehog Sam the Rabbit Flare the Mink Rage the Hedgehog 'ENEMIES' Dr. Eggman Story Prologue No memory of his parents. Except for one. His last memory was of his parents telling he and his younger sister, Sarah, to run off into the woods so they would be safe from the monsters. Haiden was three when he last saw his parents. Most likely memory wipe, as for the rest of the memories... Now, to the present time.... "Sarah, I'm going to go explore a little bit! Master Sen, make sure she doesn't get into any trouble! Also, take care of Cyrus---" "We know, Haiden!" said Haiden's younger sister, Sarah. "Cyrus won't get into any trouble!" Cyrus was their pet dog they had found while in the city. He had no collar, and looked so sad, so they decided to take him in. And if you're wondering how Master Sen had found them, He had found them wandering in the woods, right after their parents left them so they would be safe from the monsters. He decided to let them stay at his home so they could stay safe. "I'm not worried about him ''getting into any trouble. I'm worried about ''you getting into trouble." Haiden muttered as he walked off into the woods. Haiden was now 13, his sister 11. While Haiden was walking, a crack instantly appeared in the ground and expanded, sennding Haiden tumbling down into the whole. All Haiden could think to say was, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" as he fell down the hole, tumbling into the darkness... Chapter 1: The Discovery Haiden woke up in a dark hallway, lit by dim torches. He couldn't think of anywhere else to go, so he started walking down the hallway. At the end of the hallway, a sword lay on the ground. He picked it up, and after that he could only remember a flash of light before waking up, back in the forest. The sword lay beside Haiden when he awoke. It had a blade like a katana, yet bigger, and a grip like an average sword. "What....Just happened?" Haiden asked himself while getting up. This had been the weirdest thing that had happened to him yet(And trust me, many weird things have happened to him...). I've gotta show this to Sarah and Master Sen!" he ran home as fast as he could, eager to tell the story of what just happened. "Wow." Sarah said after Haiden told the story."Can I hold it?" "Sure" Haiden said while giving it to Sarah. The thing is, it weighed a TON to Sarah. As soon as Haiden saw that, he grabbed it right back. "What? It doesn't weigh that much! Seriously, this thing isn't even slowing me down!" Haiden said. "How?" Sarah replied. Haiden then said, "It really weighs that much to you? Master Sen?" Master Sen hadn't said a thing. At last, Master Sen said, "She has a reason for not being able to carry that Haiden..." his face looked more shocked than it ever had been. "Huh?" Haiden replied. "Why can't she lift it?" "Because. That is the sword from the ancient legends told thousands of years ago. It stated that a hero known as 'The Chosen One' would find it and save the world from evil. Haiden... You are The Chosen One." Chapter 2: Shocking News Haiden had the most shocked look in the world. "'The Chosen One'?! What? I'm only thirteen! Who would rely on a thirteen-year-old to save the world?" Master Sen replied, "I don't know. That's just what the legend said." Haiden was still proccessing this in his head. "So I'm supposed to save the world from evil?" Master Sen nodded. "I don't know the full story, but sadly, as far as I know, the hero dies in the end..." At the same time, Haiden said, "I DIE?!" while Sarah said, "HE DIES?!" Master Sen said, "Don't worry that much! I don't know if I have the full story." "How could I not worry if I could possibly be killed?!" Haiden exclaimed. "This just got ten times scarier!" They heard a rumble in the distance. "Haiden. Your adventure begins now." Master Sen said. Chapter 3: Haiden's First Fight |Haiden's P.O.V.| As we ran outside, I could see some sort of... Shadow beast or something, destroying it's surroundings... I instantly knew what I had to do, but I didn't quite know how ''I was going to do it. I lunged at the beast with the sword in my hand. He smacked me away like a fly. If he thought he could get past me without a good fight, he had a whole 'nother thing coming! I charged at him, this time careful for his hand. I dodged it swiftly, then stabbed it through the head. It's body evaporated into nothing, leaving me standing alone. When I looked back at Sarah and Master Sen, they were speechless. Sarah said, "''Where ''did you learn to do that?" I replied simply with, "No idea." "Haiden, that was incredible for your first fight!" Master Sen said. "So you mean I'll have to get better to beat challenges ahead?" He replied with, "Why, yes. That was merely a minion of the dark army." Chapter 4: Master Sen Trains Haiden |Haiden's P.O.V.| Ha! Scared? What would make you think ''that? Okay, I was scared... Hey, if you were in my ''shoes, you'd be scared, too. Who wouldn't be scared when they could possibly ''die? Anyways, I knew I had to be better if I wanted to survive. Master Sen said, "Here, let me show you how to battle with a sword." I thought that was sorta dumb, since he was an old man. But I'd watched enough anime to know that old men could be pretty awesome. He first showed me how to wield the sword properly. Then he showed me how to swing it and dodge. I sliced a dummy in half with my sword. "Wow!" I exclaimed. My sword was awesome! Then, Master Sen bopped me on the head with a large stick. "You cannot admire how well you are doing in a battle! It distracts you," he said. "Now that you've learned the basics, let's move on to advanced techniques." Master Sen told me. Advanced? Gosh, this was going to be harder than I thought... 30 Character Development Questions 1.) Describe your character’s relationship with their mother or their father, or both. Was it good? Bad? Were they spoiled rotten, ignored? Do they still get along now, or no? Answer: Haiden got along with his parents pretty good when he was 3, but now his parents are believed to be dead. 2.) What are your characters most prominent physical features? Answer: Well, he has stripes on his quills, which is pretty weird I guess... 3.) Name one scar your character has, and tell us where it came from. If they don’t have any, is there a reason? Answer: Haiden has no scars, and there isn't really a reason why. 4.) How vain is your character? Do they find themselves attractive? Answer: Haiden is vain sometimes... Haiden doesn't really care much for his appearance, though. 5.) What’s your character’s ranking on the Kinsey Scale ? Answer: 0 6.) Describe your character’s happiest memory. Answer: His happiest memory will be revealed in his story... (I'm not giving any spoilers...) 7.) Is there one event or happening your character would like to erase from their past? Why? Answer: He would like to erase the day someone set fire to his family's house. 8.) Day of Favorites! What’s your character’s favorite ice cream flavor? Color? Song? Flower? Answer: His favorite ice cream flavor is those Turtle Tracks (Is that what they're called? ._.) His favorite color is blue. His favorite song is Rise Against - Surive. He doesn't really have a favorite flower. 9.) Who does your character trust? Answer: Any of his friends or anyone who has helped him. 10.) Can you define a turning point in your character’s life? Multiples are acceptable. Answer: His main turning point is where his parents supposedly die. (Haiden refuses to believe they're dead, though.) 11.) Is there an animal you equate with your character? Answer: A hedgehog, obviously. 12.) How is your character with technology? Super savvy, or way behind the times? Letters or email? Answer: He's basically in the middle. He plays video games often, though. He doesn't send many emails since he has few friends. 13.) What does your character’s bed look like when he/she wakes up? Are the covers off on one side of the bed, are they all curled around a pillow, sprawled everywhere? In what position might they sleep? Answer: It would usually look normal, but he sometimes has nightmares about his parents. When that happends, the bed is usually messy when he wakes up. 14.) How does your character react to temperature changes such as extreme heat and cold? Answer: Not much, unless it gets EXTREMELY hot or EXTREMELY cold. 15.) Is your character an early morning bird or a night owl? Answer: It depends on what he's doing. 16.) Are there any blood relatives that your character is particularly close with, besides the immediate ones? Cousins, Uncles, Grandfathers, Aunts, et cetera. Are there any others that your character practically considers a blood relative? Answer: His sister is his only known blood relative. 17.) What’s your character’s desk/workspace look like? Are they neat or messy? Answer: Haiden's 13, so he doesn't have a job 18.) Is your character a good cook? What’s their favorite recipe, whether they’re good or not? (Microwave mac-and-cheese applies.) Answer: He's horrible at cooking. His favorite recipe is tacos :3 19.) What’s your character’s preferred means of travel? Answer: Running. 20.) Does your character have any irrational fears? Answer: Spiders. He can't STAND them. 21.) What would your character’s cutie mark be? Answer: I dunno, actually... 22.) If your character could time travel, where would they go? Answer: He'd go into the past to save his parents 23.) Is your character superstitious? Answer: Nope. 24.) What might your character’s ideal romantic partner be? Answer: He develops a love interest for Rose as he spends more time around her 25.) Describe your character’s hands. Are they small, long, calloused, smooth, stubby? Answer: What kinda question is that? Anyways, they're normal. 26.) Second day of favorites! Favorite comfort food, favorite guilty pleasure, favorite outfit, favorite hot drink, favorite season, and favorite holiday. Answer: His favorite comfort food is cookies. He doesn't really have a guilty pleasure. His favorite outfit is the one in pretty much all of his pictures. His favorite hot drink is hot chocolate. His favorite season is Summer and his favorite holiday is Christmas 27.) Pick two songs that describe your character at two different points of their life, and explain why you chose them. Answer: I'll get back to this when I write further into his story 28.) If your character’s life was a genre, what would it be? Answer: Adventure! 29.) How does your character smell? Do they wear perfume or cologne? Answer: WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THIS?! Whatever.He doesn't smell... 30.) And finally: Write a letter to your character, from yourself. Answer: To Haiden, Hello, I AM YOUR CREATOR >:D. Sorry I made you become separated from your parents... DON'T HURT MEEEE PLEASE. ANYWAYS... You're awesome! ~GokuisaHaiden Sonic and The Black Knight Name: Sir Airon Title: Sir Airon, Savior of the Helpless Story: Still thinking of one. Gallery Haiden thingy.jpg|His New look Haiden SA Style.png|SA style Haiden's New Look.png|One of his old looks HAIDENTHEHEDGEHOGCAPSLOCKYEAHTITLES.png|THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH, SIGMA! IT'S AWESOME! HaidenNewLook.png|Another old look... Haiden mcveyron.jpg|Haiden as a Bugatti Veyron! Thanks, Alphonse! Haiden The Hedgehog Pokemon Card.jpg|Oh crud, it's a Pokemon card of... HAIDEN?! Haiden'sNewLook.png|Ooh yay, more SA. Haiden Sprite.png|Haiden sprite yay YAY.png|The arm is all wrong D: Haiden is bad at alliteration.png|A HILARIOUS comic strip by Skinwalker.(Can't stop laughing at this) Dark Haiden.png|Dark Haiden Trivia *He has arachnophobia. *Haiden has an IQ of 137. *His favorite food is tacos. *He loves Pokemon *He was originally meant to be the son of Sonic and Amy. *Haiden is the fursona(Mostly) of GokuisaHaiden Category:Male Category:Hedgehogs Category:Good Category:GokuisaHaiden's Characters Category:Blue Category:Has stripes Category:Has a love interest Category:Weapon Weilding Characters Category:Heroes Category:Powers Category:Teenager Category:Brave Category:Adventurer Category:Cool Category:Awesome Category:Has a super form Category:Parents killed Category:Has few friends Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Backstory Category:Long story Category:Speed type characters Category:Speed type Category:Crush on someone Category:Pokemon trainer Category:Adventurous Category:Fursona Category:Friendly Category:Mobian Category:Hedgehog Category:Young Category:Protagonist Category:Mobians Category:Hero Category:Pure Good